Fence (Online)
A fence is a type of person that stolen items can be sold too. The price is set, and can either be accepted or not. Fences first appeared in as of Update 6 and the introduction of the Justice System.Update 6 Patch Notes Fences can only be found in an Outlaws Refuge, and there are often two in each location. They can also remove the bounty off a character's head. This must be done before stolen items can be sold to a fence. There are a few differences to fences in and others in the series, though: #Fences in this game have a limited number of items that can be sold to each day. This starts out at 50 items per day, but can be increased by 120% for each rank of the relevant Legerdemain skill placed. #Fences also can launder items for a player, allowing them to then not appear as stolen, and thus, kept. Fences Alik'r Desert *Chezan the Overcautious (Sentinel Outlaws Refuge, Sentinel) *Narkhozikh (Sentinel Outlaws Refuge, Sentinel) Auridon *Connynque (Vulkhel Guard Outlaws Refuge, Vulkhel Guard) *Urbdawash (Vulkhel Guard Outlaws Refuge, Vulkhel Guard) Bangkorai *Eatzapa (Evermore Outlaws Refuge, Evermore) *Malthagros (Evermore Outlaws Refuge, Evermore) Clockwork City *Names-the-Leaves (Slag Town Outlaws Refuge, Brass Fortress) *Rullordril (Slag Town Outlaws Refuge, Brass Fortress) Craglorn *J'zuraar (Belkarth Outlaws Refuge, Belkarth) *Roshinia (Belkarth Outlaws Refuge, Belkarth) Deshaan *Eldyme (Mournhold Outlaws Refuge, Mournhold) *Ilanadzeh (Mournhold Outlaws Refuge, Mournhold) Eastmarch *Kaliyana (Windhelm Outlaws Refuge, Windhelm) *Zharahn (Windhelm Outlaws Refuge, Windhelm) Glenumbra *Ashiyana (Daggerfall Outlaws Refuge, Daggerfall) *Snaeke (Daggerfall Outlaws Refuge, Daggerfall) Gold Coast *Dasra (Anvil Outlaws Refuge, Anvil) *Mizdabih (Anvil Outlaws Refuge, Anvil) Grahtwood *Glushonkh (Elden Root Outlaws Refuge, Elden Root) *Uzarnaym (Elden Root Outlaws Refuge, Elden Root) Greenshade *Chee-Dum (Marbruk Outlaws Refuge, Marbruk) *Ethlinor (Marbruk Outlaws Refuge, Marbruk) Hew's Bane *Anbi (Thieves Den, Abah's Landing) *Waylamud (Thieves Den, Abah's Landing) Malabal Tor *Makhoguz (Velyn Harbor Outlaws Refuge, Velyn Harbor) *Taalorde (Velyn Harbor Outlaws Refuge, Velyn Harbor) Murkmire *Kud-Mere (Lilmoth Outlaws Refuge, Lilmoth) *Suzail (Lilmoth Outlaws Refuge, Lilmoth) Reaper's March *Silothon (Rawl'kha Outlaws Refuge, Rawl'kha) *Thazahrr (Rawl'kha Outlaws Refuge, Rawl'kha) The Rift *Skull-Daughter Hjolbel (Riften Outlaws Refuge, Riften) *Skull-Sister Hanniel (Riften Outlaws Refuge, Riften) Rivenspire *Khafzajah (Shornhelm Outlaws Refuge, Shornhelm) *Teldulsewen (Shornhelm Outlaws Refuge, Shornhelm) Shadowfen *Morven Retiene (Stormhold Outlaws Refuge, Stormhold) *Pimaxi-Zeeus (Stormhold Outlaws Refuge, Stormhold) Stonefalls *Muzdrulz (Davon's Watch Outlaws Refuge, Davon's Watch) *Oruude (Davon's Watch Outlaws Refuge, Davon's Watch) Stormhaven *Nullius Filius (Wayrest Outlaws Refuge, Wayrest) *Shady-Scales (Wayrest Outlaws Refuge, Wayrest) Summerset *Fenanaral (Alinor Outlaws Refuge, Alinor) *Itnette (Alinor Outlaws Refuge, Alinor) Vvardenfell *Urshra (Vivec City Outlaws Refuge, Vivec City) *Steps-in-Alleys (Vivec City Outlaws Refuge, Vivec City) Wrothgar *Burzunguk (Orsinium Outlaws Refuge, Orsinium) *Juggles-Scorpions (Orsinium Outlaws Refuge, Orsinium) Pirharri the Smuggler Pirharri the Smuggler is a unique Khajiit fence that will only become available through the completion of the last Thieves Guild quest, "The One That Got Away." Unlike her other fence counterparts Pirharri impliments a charge; a smuggler's fee of 35% for availing of her services. Appearances * * * Category:Online: Gameplay